The Elevator
by my9thamor
Summary: REVISED. Proposition: TWO-SHOT. I never really liked small spaces, until I saw this girl in the elevator, who happened to have a very intriguing conversation with someone on the phone. R&R XD


**The Elevator**

**I never really liked small spaces, until I saw this girl in the elevator, who happened to have a very intriguing conversation with someone on the phone. NxM**

**_Revised_**** for your liking. I'll add a chapter or two after this one.**

* * *

I'm just your average 27-year old joe, an architect who works eight hours a day, five times a week in order to sustain myself with the essentials of man. I'm single due to a recent breakup I had with a woman I couldn't bear to live with, the main reason why I now live in a normal, _quiet,_ one-bedroom condominium unit on the thirteenth floor. This new place I moved in seemed to be the right place for me. Neighbors are not noisy, tenants and staff don't give a shit about what happens to your life, and the bills are pretty tolerable.

The only thing I hate here are the elevators. There are two elevators, to be precise. The first one is the one I'd prefer. It's the typical, tenant-friendly one. I really wanted to use it, if not for the crowd of people that always seem to flock in before me. It's always unbelievably full of assholes. I even wonder how they manage to get there before me, no matter what time of day.

Therefore, I have no choice but to choose the second.

This one's the creepy, small type that's almost about to reach its expiration date. I will always have to endure the weird screeching sound it makes every time I go down to the ground floor.

Dreadful.

The only thing I like about this elevator is the fact that every single being in this building, including the maintenance, is too scared to ride it. At least, the way they're too chicken to load it gave me the silent ownership of this elevator. There's no CCTV camera, by the way, so I could possibly do anything in it, assuming that no one will ever get in with me. This is still better than taking a long flight of stairs, if you look at the bright side.

Today is like any typical day. I'd wake up early, go to work, hit the gym and sleep. I had everything planned that way during the weekdays.

My life is like a broken tape that rewinds on its own. In short, it's not that interesting.

I went into my elevator, glancing at the people rushing to the other elevator before mine closed. I gave up trying to fit my huge figure in there ages ago. Waste of time.

As I was in the small, ugly space, I looked impatiently at the arrow pointing what floor I'm on, wishing that it'll just pass by any other number quickly like it normally does.

But today, fate didn't want to grant my wish. Hooray.

The arrow stopped at floor ten and the doors opened. I blinked for a while, seeing that no one was there. I shrugged and was about to close the elevator, until I witnessed a brunette rush in like the wind, looking preoccupied and not bothering to gawk at me like those other girls I encountered before.

_This is new._ I thought.

After a month of having no elevator companion, I finally had one. (Not that I really needed one.)

I looked at her at the corner of my eye. She's good-looking somehow, about the same age as mine, fine figure, and long brown hair. It looks like she's on her way to work due to her pencil-cut skirt and long sleeved blazer.

What amazed me is the fact that she's not scared of this elevator at all. She doesn't look much of a nuisance either, since she kept quiet for a while.

Until her phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard her speak.

Her voice sounded cool like a breeze. Good for the ears.

"Yes. I'm on my way there right now."

On her way to work, I guess.

I heard her giggle shyly. Maybe she's talking to her romantic interest. Boo.

"Is that so? What position do you have in mind, dear?"

I raised an eyebrow. Position?

She laughed harder this time.

"Of course! I'll be your nurse today, darling."

Nurse? Like hospital nurse? Or...sex nurse?

"Yes. It will be just you and me, Ace. Why, you want someone else? I won't love you anymore if you do that." I think she pouted.

I raised both my eyebrows.

Is she doing what I think she'll be doing?

"I know you won't. For today, I'm all yours. Because tomorrow, I'll be someone else's nurse...or maybe not a nurse." She laughed again.

Someone else's nurse? I scratched my head.

I didn't realize that we were already at the ground floor. The elevator's doors opened and she came out immediately, still talking to that 'Ace' dude while I was immobilized due to confusion.

Is this innocent girl not so innocent at all? She doesn't even look like a slut. I guess first impressions don't last after all.

I just went back to my senses and ignored the weird conversation I just heard. Who cares if she's a morning whore? Not like I care, anyway.

I went out the elevator and scurried off to work like I usually do.

* * *

It was only a day after the brunette whore incident that I totally forgot about, thanks to the tons of work I had at the office.

My friends, Koko and Ruka, invited me to a bar for a drink, a thing we do every Friday night. I always went with them to get drunk and laid, just for fun. This thing we do is sort of a stress relief for us, especially me. At least my life won't be so dull.

I came at the bar at around 12 midnight.

I just parked my car and was about to go in when I noticed the brunette at the elevator yesterday. She was standing on the sidewalk, about to cross the road. I observed her apparel and came to a conclusion that she doesn't look like a prostitute (Thank God), since she's wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

But what could she be doing at a dangerous place this time of night? It somehow bothered me. I find it weird to see that she doesn't look worried to be here at all.

I, then, felt nervous when I saw her texting as she crossed the road.

I flinched.

Is this woman insane?

I walked nearer just in case she gets into trouble.

Which really happened. Well, almost.

It happened fast.

She tripped in the middle of the road, and before she knew it, a huge truck came speeding towards her. I ran as fast as I could and saved her before she became road kill.

I opened my eyes and was relieved that I got her on time. She's currently in my arms, her facial expressions were priceless - our first eye contact.

I became speechless.

She had wonderful, innocent, and happy hazel eyes, the best I've seen in my life so far.

I saw myself in her iris, almost drowning from her gaze until I heard a crowd of people gasp around us.

She stood up immediately; completely unaware of what just happened. I dusted myself and gave her a smirk.

Her eyes looked at me for answers.

"You almost got hit by a truck, Miss." I stated the obvious. She's so dumb.

"Is that so? I didn't really see what happened." She smiled sheepishly. My smirk grew wider. Man, is she blind or what?

"You were texting while crossing the road. You shouldn't do that. Or else, what happened earlier might happen again." I said.

"Ah, I see." Was her only response.

I mentally wanted to strangle her. Was she not shocked nor traumatized by the sudden incident? She could've gotten herself killed! Her simple-mindedness beats the shock from the people who witnessed the accident.

I should've just let her die on the spot.

"Are you hurt? I could take you to the-" I was cut off. This is so awkward for me.

"I don't think I am. But I think you are." She pointed at my arm. It looked like it was bruised.

"It's nothing crucial." I stated.

"Okay then." She smiled and checked her phone, started texting once again. My jaw dropped in my mind (couldn't do that in front of her for my image's sake). This woman almost died and she still had the guts to text? I can't believe it.

I heard her phone ringing again and she answered almost too quickly.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I'll go to the hotel as soon as possible, okay? Don't be too impatient. I'm doing the best I can to do my job." I heard her say angrily.

My eyes twitched. She'll be going to a hotel? What the hell?

She closed her phone lid and gave me a heart-warming smile. Talk about sudden mood change.

"Clients always getting the worst of me again. Haha. Anyway, thank you for whatever happened, Mister...?" She offered me her hand, equipped with that wonderful grin on her face.

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga" I said nonchalantly, shaking my hand with hers.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Thank you very much for saving my life." She laughed.

"You're welc-" I paused. Was she being sarcastic?

I was about to confront her about her sarcasm when her phone wrung once more. Mikan responded in a dash, making me look like a fool with my open mouth.

She gave me a wave goodbye and rode the nearest taxi she could find, while I stood there once more, dumbfounded.

I didn't even get to have a decent conversation with her yet. This lady is trying to get in my nerves now. She's so weird and interesting at the same time.

What on earth is with this woman? And what's up with her leaving me hanging all the time? She's too sincere and friendly for a whore. I've never met a slut like her. Maybe she's not a prostitute. But there's no doubt that the words she speak on the phone indicate that she is one.

I have to find out what her job really is and why she's so engrossed by it, before I lose my sanity.

* * *

I lazily walked into the bar along with the people who witnessed the said incident. Ruka and Koko were already inside the resto when I came in. They looked a bit drunk already. I think they already started without me so I sat beside them, grabbed the nearest beer I could find and gulped it down to forget what happened about Mikan today.

I didn't get myself laid that night. I don't know why but I guess it's those beautiful, hazel eyes which made me stop even talking to the women in the bar.

Those enticing orbs were the only ones I thought about that night.

They were just...perfect.

* * *

Sunday

I hope I get to see Mikan Sakura once again. Although I only happened to stumble upon her twice, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. It doesn't really matter if she's dating several people every day, or if she's a whore. All I care about is her. But answers to my boggled mind would be very helpful for my pitiful sanity.

I swear to myself that I'll ask her out the next time I see her.

And yes, Ruka and Koko thought of me as deranged when I told them about the truck incident. Typical reaction coming from them.

I even took the effort about asking a certain Mikan Sakura from the guards, hoping that she is renting a unit in my building.

Unfortunately (according to their records), she was only there for a 'client' meeting.

I shuddered at the thought.

Every now and then, whenever I would ride the stupid elevator I always hated, I will always anticipate the arrow to stop at ten but to my dismay, it never did.

I will find her again. I vow that. I never felt this desperate in my life.


End file.
